


take it easy

by inexorableformation



Series: phobia [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, First Dates, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Recall, and being with widow, and it ties the stories together, and reaper being mccrees dad bc im always on brand, background relationships in this is mention of sombra being friends with bap, very fluffy for me honestly, well before this the mutal pining existed im awful with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexorableformation/pseuds/inexorableformation
Summary: They go on that date.
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Jesse McCree, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: phobia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711432
Kudos: 24





	take it easy

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda fell into this ship by accident when i wrote the second part of the phobia fic but I actually really like the idea of them! bap is super underrated imo I love him a lot (especially when it comes to his dynamic with sombra, their friendship has so much potential)

"Well, ain't you a sight for sore eyes."

Baptiste looks up from the drink he was stirring.

"Why are your eyes sore?" he asks but his lips twitch.

McCree shrugs and sits down next to him at the counter, looking around, resting his elbows on the wooden surface.

"You tell me, doc."

"You might have been out in the sun too much," Baptiste says. "And if you turn that into a pick up line I will have to throw my drink at you."

"Is that gonna help with the-"

"Use some Aloe Vera like the rest of us, cowboy."

They laugh, Baptiste more reserved and McCree out loud. There aren't many other patrons around, not at this time of night, and the lights paint the whole room in surreal orange hues.

"Really nice place you chose, to be honest," McCree says. "Cozy."

"Thought you might like it."

Baptiste points out a special on the list of drinks and McCree examines it with appropriate curiosity as it arrives. Many colors. A small umbrella. A smaller hat on top of it.

"Didn't see you all day on base," McCree says as he takes a sip and his face lights up before sliding back into worry. "You weren't hidin' from me, were you?"

Baptiste rests his chin on his palm.

"Why would I do that and then meet you here?"

"I reckon you might've been nervous."

"And I reckon you're projecting a little too much."

McCree laughs.

"That an official diagnosis?"

"You've been bouncing your leg constantly," Baptiste says with a pointed look. "And if you fix your hair one more time it'll have been the tenth style you show off."

"Oh. Gotcha."

"You look good. I already like you. No need to impress me more."

"Aw, that's real nice of you," McCree says and beams. "You're also big sexy."

"Damn right."

Baptiste keeps stirring his drink, watching the spoon go in circles. Around and around until he blinks.

"I might have been nervous, too."

"Good to know it ain't just me," McCree says. "Y'know, with me bein' kinda stupid and hittin' on you when I was, uh, drivin' under the influence."

"Driving? You were driving the hospital bed?"

"Y'know what I mean."

"Now that would have been impressive."

For a second they are both quiet, absentmindedly sipping on bright neon drinks. Baptiste tries the lemon slice stuck to the rim of his glass. Discreetly drops it into the ashtray on the counter.

"I wasn't just delusional, though," McCree says. "Just makin' sure that's clear."

"I would hope so."

"Been meanin' to ask for a while."

Baptiste makes a non-committal noise of approval.

"You flirt with a lot of people, it's hard to tell when you're not joking."

McCree laughs.

"Hey, you blow kisses to half the world, too!"

"That's a blatant lie."

"Every time you say hello!"

"Bonswa," Baptiste says and blows him a kiss. "Like that?"

It's not easy to tell with McCree's skintone but his cheeks darken. Eyes wide, fingers drumming on the counter.

"Uhhh?"

Baptiste raises his eyebrows.

"Too fast?"

"It's, uh, been a while."

"Since you went on a date? That's okay."

The look in McCree's eyes grows distant. Not wistful, exactly. The past is in the past.

"Last time was still in Blackwatch, I think," he says. "Ages ago. Random guy, didn't go anywhere."

Baptiste gives him a wry smile.

"Tinder didn't work for you?"

McCree shakes his head, clear eyes, clearer happiness.

"Darlin' I might be a wanted man but that just means I got the police after me, not nice folks."

Baptiste coughs to mask the genuine smile. The anxious giddiness stays.

"Implying there's nice folks on dating apps."

"Got 'em."

McCree finishes his drink and places the little hat on the counter next to the empty glass. Pushes it back and forth with his metal hand.

"What about you?" he asks.

Baptiste scoffs.

"You're not supposed to be talking about past relationships on a first date, cowboy."

"Where'd you get that? The wikihow on datin'?"

"How do you know there is one, hm?"

"Listen-"

Baptiste rubs his temples.

"It did have that cursed illustration of how to kiss, I can't blame you."

McCree falls back into easy laughter, straightening his back and lighting up the whole room.

"'M pretty sure I had a nightmare 'bout that last night."

"It was the teeth, eh?"

"Yup."

Baptiste keeps stirring.

"Last person I was with for a while was in Talon. He wasn't really the dating type, though."

"Talon doesn't seem like the best place for that kinda stuff, anyway."

"True. Worked for Sombra, though."

"Yeehaw to that," McCree says and grimaces. "Although her girlfriend scared the shit outta me when I first met her."

"I thought you would have gotten used to oddities by now."

"I mean, you can jump real high but that's the boots-"

"Your father is a wraith," Baptiste deadpans.

McCree lifts both his hands in a defensive gesture.

"What, past relationships are off limits but you can talk about my dad on a first date?"

"I think we've known each other long enough to ignore the wise teachings of online strangers."

"'M not a fan of bein' told what to do by a guide with weird teeth drawings, anyway."

"Dakò. Me neither."

McCree gives him a smile that is so genuine and warm that Baptiste almost drops the spoon.

"'M a fan of makin' you laugh, though. Haven't seen you smile this much ever."

Baptiste shrugs. His heart is a traitorous little thing.

"There hasn't been as much to smile about then."

"Aw, not even that time two months ago when I bailed you out of that ambush?"

"A close second."

McCree walks his fingers over to where Baptiste's arm rests on the counter. Lifts his hand up to his lips without breaking eye contact. A brush of lips against skin, barely a kiss. Baptiste raises his eyebrows but his smile stays pleased, calm.

"Too fast?" McCree asks.

"No. I wouldn't say so."

They get out the door and a few steps into the nearest alleyway before they move at the same time, close, closer. The kiss is slow, unhurried. McCree chuckles as Baptiste places his hands on his sides. A firm touch, a gentle touch. There is heat pooling in his stomach but it comes with no urgency, no pressure.

"How are the reviews?" Baptiste asks between kisses. "Generally favorable?"

McCree laughs, out of breath and with a shine in his eyes.

"Leanin' towards overwhelmingly positive."

"Hm, do you think we can get there?"

"Oh," McCree says and kisses the corner of his mouth. "No doubt."


End file.
